Revitalization
by PokeFreak45
Summary: Anzelm is the avid fossil hunter and Rosemary is the hesitant battler. Together, this unlikely duo must face off against a new threat looming on the horizon of Sinnoh, bent on control the god Arceus. Rated T for swearing. First Collab with Ominous-Insanity (RysRaff)! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! It's PokeFreak45, giving you guys a new story! Yay! It's my first collab story ever posted onto Fanfiction, and I think it will be a good one. Anyways, I have a my good friend, Ominous-Insanity, helping me with this story as my collab partner! And, now with the first chapter for the new story, Revitalization!  
**

**Rys: Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Anzelm's P.O.V:**

Wiping my brow, I crouched down to inspect what I had excavated. I nodded and pocketed it, having identified the rock.

"A Dome Fossil, eh? I don't really see those around here so often..." I murmured. Standing up, I climbed out of the cave. The bright sunlight greeted me at the exit, forcing me to cover my eyes with my hand. I peeked down at the artifact in my pocket and smiled.

"Well, if this is my only find for today, might as well end here," I sighed. I hiked back home, where my mother was waiting.

"Oh, have you found another fossil today, Anzelm?" my mother asked. I nodded, placing it gently on the table before grabbing a can of lemonade from the fridge.

"Other than that fossil, I only uncovered a bunch of Red and Blue shards, along with a Sun Stone." I narrated, gulping down my drink. My mother picked up the fossil carefully in her hands.

"You remind me so much of your father," my mother reminisced. I glanced at her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The way you both go out every day to just hunt for fossils and such, getting excited whenever you so much as gaze at them with your green eyes," she mused, setting the fossil aside and retrieving something from the drawer near the door. She pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to me. I recycled my can and took the slip, my eyes widening when I saw it and my voice stolen.

"A trip to Sinnoh?" I exclaimed.

"I know how much you want to go ever since you heard about those Gym Leaders you admire. So, I decided to let you go to Sinnoh. It'll also just give you a chance to go and explore a little bit more of the world other than just Kalos." my mother explained. I smiled brightly, capturing my mother in an embrace.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, running upstairs to my room to get ready, hearing my mother chuckle at my excitement. I crammed my Pokeballs, leaving one aside, and supplies into a backpack. I watched myself in the mirror as I changed into better traveling clothes. I pulled on a lime green T-shirt with jeans and a brown leather belt bound around my waist, my special pickaxe, the end glittering with a rainbow stone, strapped to it. I had no shoes on, but just because to be polite when I got to Sinnoh, I tugged on some brown hiking boots. Finally after pulling my moderately long hair into a short ponytail, I slung my black backpack over my shoulders and hurled down the stairs and out the door, grabbing the Dome Fossil on the way out.

"There should be someone who can restore that for you in Sinnoh," my mother advised. I nodded and yelled goodbye to my mother before leaping off the porch. The sunny glittered overhead, the sky desolate of any clouds. I released Aerodactyl, who wore a band on its tail embedded with a stone as a sign of our bond, from the Pokeball I'd set aside, telling it to fly to Coumarine City. It nodded its head in understanding and launched itself into the sky once I had mounted, leaving a circle of dust behind. Once we reached to Coumarine City, I returned Aerodactyl to its Pokeball and ran towards the pier. I noticed a sailor there, checking his watch. I handed the ticket to him and he waved me aboard the ship. I got inside, actually amazed at the size of the interior. Another sailor led me to a loft where I could stay. First thanking him, I plopped down on the bed as I heard the ship's horn, signaling our departure. I stared out the port window, watching the mainland fade to a pinpoint.

* * *

**Rosemary's P.O.V.**

The click-clack of footsteps on the steps roused me from my sleep. Cracking open my eyes, I watched Mawile step into my room, a tray of waffles and orange juice balanced on its head. I was tempted to keep sleeping, but the last time I'd ignored it, I had found myself on the receiving end of a Bite attack.

"Thank you Mawile," I smiled, taking the tray and rubbing its head. Mawile chirped happily and skipped back down the stairs. Sighing, I set aside the food and got ready of the day. My grey-red eyes watching myself in the eyes, I switched from a pale pink nightgown to a green striped T-shirt and brown shorts. A grey, sleeveless hoodie provided some warmth, though I preferred my own bed. I followed Mawile down the stairs, tugging on my fingerless glove.

"Happy Birthday!" my father shouted at the base of the stairwell. Behind him a banner had been draped over the kitchen table, which was littered by presents, announcing my age: 15. All my Pokemon, Vibrava, Turtwig, Quagsire, Mawile and Eevee, stood beside the tables, excited. Mawile held the first present for me.

"Really Dad?" I groaned.

"Just open your presents," my dad urged. Sighing again, I snatched the first from Mawile and tore it open. Inside was a black bracelet, bejeweled by a rainbow stone, and a belt too small for my waist that had a grey and yellow stone on the buckle.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A gift from a friend of mine, he thought you could use it. The belt is for Mawile," my dad explained. I fastened the belt around Mawile before strapping on my own bracelet.

"Pretty nice," I commented as we admired our new accessories in the mirror.

"Now, I know it's your birthday, but I need you to do a favor," my dad started.

"What? No," I denied immediately.

"Just hear me out. Professor Rowan wanted to see you, and he also has something for me. Could you go pick it up?" my dad requested.

"Dad, you know I hate to travel. Especially after the failure of my journey," I sighed.

"It's not your fault," my dad soothed.

"I couldn't win a single battle!" I exclaimed.

"Please? For your old man?" my dad begged. Another sigh later, I had recalled my Pokemon and was already out the door. I walked out of Twinleaf Town and turned onto Route 1. However, not even two steps towards Sandgem Town later, a boy in a baseball cap emerged from the woods.

"Challenge me," he declared, showing off his Pokeball.

"Sorry kid, I have to get going," I said, brushing past him. However, he tossed the Pokeball, releasing a Staraptor.

"Battle me, or you'll be in trouble," he threatened.

"Fine, I will," I snapped, tossing out my own. Mawile popped out with a happy chirp.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat," the boy ordered. I cringed as Staraptor flew in close and proceeded to pummel away at Mawile, finally knocking it back against a tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked Mawile, my hand habitually clenching around my bracelet.

"You're just pathetic," the boy mocked. Suddenly, Mawile climbed to its feet, and although panting, began to glow purple.

"W-What's happening?" I stammered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, and please review. We will try our best to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ARGH. So so sorry for not updating this story in forever! It's been like... what, _four_ months since we've updated this story? Jeez... I call to blame Rys for that.**

**Rys: Hey! It's not my fault I'm working three jobs! I have my own stories to worry about as well, you know.**

**Me: Hm... fine, I'll let it slide for now since you're easy to forgive :). **

**Rys: Well I-, nevermind...**

**Me: That's what I thought :D. Anyways, this will be a temporary chapter, since Rys actually didn't really look at the whole thing yet to make any revisions, so if you guys see a change in this chapter after a couple of days later, don't worry about, it's just me replacing the chapter with the revised one. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Revitalization!**

**Disclaimer: Rys (RysRaff) and I do not own Pokemon. We only own our OCs, Anzelm and Rosemary. (I forgot to add that before... whoops.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rosemary's P.O.V:**

"W-What's happening?" I stammered. The boy gritted his teeth as we watched the transformation.

"What is going with that girl's Mawile…?" he muttered. He looked over at his Staraptor.

"Make sure you're ready for anything it's going to do now," he commanded. The Staraptor cawed in agreement, beating its wings against the air.

"Mawile?" I whispered, reaching a hand towards my Pokemon. However, as I watched, the purple glow turned a paler, forming a sphere around Mawile. Before I could say anything else, I was knocked back by a sudden rush of wind. It sent me skidding across the ground. I got up from the rock pile I'd landed on, a jolt of pain sparking through my arm. I checked my arm, only to see it bleeding. Hunkering back down to my knees in pain, I glanced to see what had happened.

"What the…" the boy muttered, getting to his feet before helping his Staraptor up as well. I looked over at him; his cheek had a graze on it that dribbled with blood, and his clothes had been dirtied. His Staraptor looked messy as well, some of its feathers ruffled and caked in dust and dirt. I looked back at Mawile, who had changed completely. It now had two menacing mouths with jagged lips and sharp teeth, longer front hairs, bigger claws, and the bottom half of its body was now purple. I glanced at my wrist to see the gem on my bracelet glowing brightly.

"Something's not right…" the boy stammered, taking an uneasy step back, "What did you do to your Mawile just now?!"

"I have no idea! If I did, I wouldn't be as surprised as you, right?" I retorted, shaking my head. The boy's eyes widened.

"You mean… you didn't know anything about this? At all?" he inquired, confusion still splashed across his face. I nodded my head in response, clamoring to my feet.

"Of course I didn't," I looked at Mawile, "And what I also don't know is how to get it back to its original form." The boy chuckled, his finger pointed at Mawile.

"Well, we are still in a battle. Let's see how strong it is now!" the boy exclaimed. His Staraptor charging at Mawile at full speed, its body covered in the blue fire of a Brave Bird attack..

"Mawile, Iron Head!" I commanded, balling my hand into a fist. Mawile lowered its head as it glowed white. It crashed into Staraptor, head on. There was a loud explosion of sound and a huge wave of dust and smoke flooded the area. Once is cleared, I looked to see the boy's Staraptor, who was on the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, Mawile was panting heavily. The boy ran up to his Staraptor.

"Agh, Staraptor!" he cried. He picked it up in one arm and pulled out its Pokeball to recall it.

"You did well…" he muttered to the Pokeball before pocketing it and walking up to me.

"Nice job at winning. Though I would consider it as cheating, a battle is a battle." the boy said, offering a handshake. I stared at him blankly, not believing that I actually won the battle. I accepted his gesture and shook his hand, looking back at Mawile. Mawile's body glowed white, shaping itself and turning back into its regular self again.

"I see your Mawile went back to its normal state." the boy observed. I check Mawile's Pokeball, just to confirm it.

"I'm sorry about cutting your cheek." I apologized. The boy waved it aside..

"No, it's fine. I get cuts and bruises all the time." he said. I nodded, though I still felt a bit guilty about doing that to him. I waved goodbye to the boy before continuing my hike towards Sandgem Town. In a matter of minute, I arrived and stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal up Mawile. My arm got bandaged too, since it was still slightly bleeding. After everything was good, I thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, are you Rosemary?" I turned around to notice a scientist walking up to me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Thank goodness. Professor Rowan was looking for you." the scientist sighed in relief. My eyes widened.

"Professor Rowan?" I asked. The scientist nodded, walking towards a building. I followed close behind. Once we got inside, I noticed that it was actually a lab.

"Professor Rowan! I found her!" the scientist called. A man, with a white mustache and hair, emerged from a study. A brown coat was draped over a white shirt and brown tie with a blue vest on top. He also wore brown pants and shoes. I shielded my injury with my hand, not wanting to waste any time talking about it.

"Ah, Rosemary. How is Turtwig doing since I gave him to you?" Professor Rowan asked me. I pulled out Turtwig's Pokeball, releasing him. Professor Rowan knelt down to see Turtwig and patted its head.

"He's grown a bit more since the last time I saw him." Professor Rowan commented.

"I train him from time to time, but honestly, not too often." I agreed. Professor Rowan then stood up, looking at me and handing me a letter. I took it from him.

"I am aware that your father has told you about the message I needed to give him, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Very well. Give that to him." he said. I nodded again, returning Turtwig to its ball.

"It was nice seeing you again, professor." I said. He smiled, nodding his head.

"It was nice seeing you as well, Rosemary. You be safe now." he told me. I waved goodbye to him, walking out of the lab and going back onto Route 1 to go back home.

* * *

**Anzelm's P.O.V:**

The ship's horn loudly reached my ears, causing me to clumsily fall out of my bed and landing on my head. My Tyrunt, who somehow got out of it's Pokeball, walked over to me in worry. I rubbed my head, still feeling the vibration from the horn ringing in my ears. I patted Tyrunt's head as I got up, now fully awake. I changed out of my pajamas and into my regular clothes, stepping outside of the room with Tyrunt following close behind. I saw many other people standing near the large windows, so I walked over to them to see what was going on. My eyes widened when I saw the new land.

_"We have reached Canalave City. Enjoy your stay in the Sinnoh region!"_ the intercom said. The boat docked a half an hour later, letting everyone leave the ship and exploring around. I stepped out onto the port, inhaling the new and fresh air. I then heard Tyrunt rushing over to me, cowering behind my legs. I was wondering what was wrong until I saw a crowd of people in front of me, whispering something to each other. I overheard one talking about Tyrunt, and then realized that the Sinnoh region doesn't know about Kalos Pokemon very well. I let out a awkward laugh as I grabbed Tyrunt's Pokeball and returned him, putting the ball inside my pocket and strolling along like nothing happened. I felt the crowd's stare on me as I was walking away, but I tried not to bother with it right now. I sighed once I got out of their sights.

"I really shouldn't make such a huge scene to a region I just came to..." I mumbled. I then found myself bumping into someone, causing both of us to fall over. Unfortunately, I fell on my head once again, so the impact was more painful than I thought.

"Oh, hey, I'm really sorry about bumping into you like that. Are you alright?" the person asked. I nodded my head, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" I was at a lost for words when I noticed who I just encountered. He looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure? You had quite the fall there," he said. I couldn't say anything thanks to my shock and excitement meter going off its charts.

"Y-You're Roark, right? One of the most famous fossil experts in Sinnoh?" I stammered, finally managing to say something. Roark nodded his head, adjusting the miner's hat he had on his head.

"Yup, that's me alright. And by one, I'm guessing the other fossil expert is my dad, Byron, isn't it?" he said. I nodded, trying my best to keep my cool.

"Alright then. Again, sorry about knocking you over like that, but hopefully we can meet another time. See you around!" Roark said, walking away. I was about to walk away too, until I realized the other reason why I came here. I turned back around, running over to Roark.

"Wait up!" I called to him. Roark turned around, spotting me.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked. I pulled out the fossil and handed it to him.

"I want you to revive this Dome Fossil I found," I said. Roark's eyes widened as he inspected the fossil.

"You found this yourself, huh? What region are you from?" Roark asked.

"I'm from the Kalos region. My name is Anzelm Ishii." I replied. He nodded, smiling.

"Well Anzelm, I will say that you are very good at identifying fossils. How about you come with me and I'll make sure this fossil comes back into the world again, huh?" Roark suggested, pulling out a Pokeball. "You do have a Pokemon that can fly, right? We can both fly back to Oreburgh City then to restore this." I nodded my head, taking out Aerodactyl's Pokeball from my pocket.

"Yeah, I got one right here." I said. Roark nodded as well, calling out his Aerodactyl. Once I called mine out, his eyes widened. I looked at him, curious.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" I questioned the Gym Leader. He just shook his head, smiling as he mounted onto his Aerodactyl.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's get going," Roark said, commanding his Aerodactyl to take flight. I did the same once I got onto my Aerodactyl and followed him towards Oreburgh City.

* * *

**?'s P.O.V:**

I stood outside of my gym, watching as the kids flew away on their Pokemon. One of the miners came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Byron! We've dug up another fossil!" the man said. I nodded, turning around to face him.

"Great job lad! Bring it over here and I'll examine it real quick," I said. The worker nodded his head, scurring back to the mining site. I glanced back up at the sky, seeing those two getting farther and farther out of my sight of vision. I smiled.

"It seems you've grown up more than I thought, Roark..." I mumbled to myself. A few seconds later, the same miner came back, holding the fossil carefully in his hands.

"Here you go, sir!" he said, handing it to me gently. I took it, examining the marks and shape of it.

"Seems like it's a Shell Fossil. Good job!" I looked at the rest of the miners, clapping my hands.

"Let's keep up the pace lads! Fossils aren't going to appear all by themselves!"

* * *

**Me: AH, IT'S FINALLY DONE. THE SECOND CHAPTER. I would like to apologize for the very late update, Rys and I were extremely more busy than we thought, so we both did not have enough time on our hands to work much on this. So sorry! Also, because we're both back in school, we might not be able to update in a while, but hopefully, it won't take us four months this time to update it again.**

**Rys: Yeah, we're sorry for all of that waiting. We hope to make the next chapter more exciting. But before that happens, tell us your opinions about this story so far! Thanks!**

**Me: See you guys later, and we'll try our very best to update as soon as possible! (for the fantastic Legacy918, Imma make sure that he comes around Chapter 4, just to keep you updated :D) Check out Legacy918, by the way, he's an awesome writer!**

**See you guys later!**

**-PokeFreak45 &amp; RysRaff**


End file.
